


can't stop my heart (when you're shinin' in my eyes)

by sylviewashere



Series: junksen week [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts, F/F, Junksen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts rages on, and Aubrey and Emily are caught in the crossfire.





	can't stop my heart (when you're shinin' in my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> for junksen week day 4: hogwarts au
> 
> this was spur of the moment and i did all of it today so.. yeah

“Stupefy!” 

A burst of blue light fires from the end of Aubrey’s wand and directly into the stomach of the awaiting Death Eater. He’s falls to the ground with a thud. Aubrey’s breath comes out in sporadic pants and her stomach twists in a way that makes her feel like she should find refuge so she can throw up. But the battle rages on around her, and she can’t even afford to spare two seconds. 

She shouldn’t even be here. She should have left when the rest of Slytherin did. Nobody would have questioned her. This wasn’t her battle. But…

“Aubrey!” 

A body crashes into her, knocking the wind out of her. Even among the smoke and screaming of the battle, Aubrey knows that voice and smell and embrace anywhere. 

“Emily, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

“I didn’t know you were still here. I thought you left. Why didn’t you leave? You could get hurt here, Aubrey. I can’t let you - ”

Aubrey pulls Emily toward her and captures her lips in a kiss. Normally, she’d let Emily continue her rambling as long as she wanted to, but Aubrey honestly thought Emily was dead. She’s spent what has felt like hours searching the castle for her. 

“I couldn’t leave you here, Emily,” Aubrey whispers against Emily’s lips. “I won’t let you die here.” 

“I’m not going to…” Emily’s eyes grow wide and she pulls Aubrey close to her, aiming her wand over Aubrey’s shoulder. “Expelliarmus!” 

Aubrey turns in time to see a wand fly out of a Death Eater’s hand. She spots multiple Death Eaters stalking their way toward them. She grabs Emily’s waist and spins her around, turning herself as well so they’re back to back. She can feel Emily shaking as four dark wizards surround them, practically laughing at the two of them. 

“Emily.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Stay close to me.” 

“Always.” 

One of the Death Eaters attempts to fire a killing curse in Aubrey’s direction, but both Aubrey and Emily mutter, “Protego Maxima”, sending the curses that were flying at them bounding back to the Death Eaters. 

Emily and Aubrey move in sync, Emily sticking to defensive spells to keep both of them safe while Aubrey ruthlessly fires every hex she knows at the enemy. Aubrey remembers Emily telling her one day while they were practicing spells that she was terrible at offensive spells, almost never able to cast even a simple one. Fortunately, her defensive spells are perfected, and Aubrey doesn’t think she’d survive the fight without them. 

It’s almost exhilarating. In the back of her mind, Aubrey has always seen herself at a desk job with the Ministry. But now, battling side by side with Emily, Aubrey starts picturing life as an Auror, putting dark wizards in their place. The thought makes her smile a little as she fires a stunning spell. 

She feels Emily grab her hand suddenly, and then they’re running away from the castle towards the Great Lake. Aubrey doesn’t question, she just follows wherever Emily leads her. They don’t see any Death Eaters along the way, but as they approach the shore of the lake a chill sets over them. They both look at each other, and Emily whispers, “Dementors.” 

In a split second, the hooded figures start approaching them. Aubrey falters a bit, already feeling the effects of the creatures on her. She winces and feels an arm wrap around her. She looks up to see Emily holding her, standing her ground as the wind starts whipping her hair around. Emily raises her wand and closes her eyes. 

“Expecto Patronum!” 

The darkness of the lake is illuminated by a glowing silver emitted from the end of Emily’s wand. Aubrey watches in awe as the Patronus takes its corporeal form: a dolphin flipping through the air, sending dementors scattering in its wake. 

But it’s not enough, and more start descending towards the two of them. Emily casts another Patronus, but this one is weaker than the first. She grips Aubrey close to her, like she’s terrified that she’ll lose her any second. 

Patronuses have never been easy for Aubrey. She’s never even been able to cast a corporeal one. Emily had picked it up right away, but Aubrey just couldn’t get the hang of it. No matter how many happy memories she went through, none of them work. Not when she got her first wand, not when she was sorted into Slytherin, not when she got no lower than Exceeds Expectations on her N.E.W.T.s. 

The feeling of Emily grabbing for her hand makes Aubrey grip her wand a little tighter, a memory flashing into her mind at once. She takes a deep breath and casts the spell, “Expecto Patronum.” 

Instantly, a warmth fills her body. From her wand she sees that familiar glowing light, and a small creature that she can’t identify flies toward the dementors. Emily’s dolphin joins the fray again, and together the two of them ward off the rest of the creatures. 

Silence falls over the shore, the only sound is the battle happening in the distance. But all either of them care about right now is that they’re both safe for now. Arms wrap around her as Emily embraces Aubrey tightly again. “Aubrey, oh my stars! You cast your first Patronus! And it was my favorite animal!”

“My Patronus...is a hedgehog?” Aubrey stares at Emily is disbelief. Of all things, a  _ hedgehog?  _  Emily gets a beautiful dolphin. Chloe gets an elegant mare. Even Beca gets a Basset Hound, which at least has a little more dignity than a tiny ball of spikes. “Are you sure _? _ ” 

“Positive. It’s prickly on the outside, but has a hidden soft side. Just like you.” Aubrey rolls her eyes at Emily’s reasoning. “You’ve been trying to get a corporeal form to work for months. What changed? What memory finally worked?” 

“Do you remember when you took me around Hogsmeade that day? It was right before Christmas, and it was snowing terribly. But you  _ insisted _ that we walked around. Then, of course, you got cold and stuffed your hands in my coat pockets. We got hot chocolate and you caught snowflakes on your tongue. You looked so pretty with snow landing in your hair...We held hands all the way back to the castle.” 

“That’s your happiest memory?” 

“Yeah,” Aubrey leans in to kiss Emily gently. “It is.” 

Whenever they kiss, they always sink into it, forgetting the entire world around them. It’s addictive, and Aubrey feels that same overwhelming warmth that she felt when she cast her Patronus. The two of them are in their own world. One that’s away from the war waging on. 

Or, at least it feels like they are.

_ “Crucio!” _

Suddenly, the warmth is completely gone, and a massive amount of pain shoots through Aubrey’s body. She collapses to the ground, clutching at anything she can grab to try to grab herself. Her ears ring, and she can’t see properly. Only a vague shape that looks like Emily standing with her wand at the ready. 

She hears screams that she thinks may be coming from her own body, but the pain is so intense that she’s fading in and out of consciousness. It feels like fire is wracking through her veins. She desperately wants to grab her wand and help Emily, who she can just barely hear breathlessly firing charms above her. 

The last thing Aubrey hears before she blacks out is someone yelling, “ _ Avada Kedavra!”  _

//

Aubrey is jolted awake by the sounds of Emily crying. She sits up in their bed, immediately moving to wrap her arms around her wife, whispering that she’s okay, everything is okay, they’re both safe. 

Emily’s breathing starts to even out a little more. She rests her head against Aubrey’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. 

“Are you okay?” 

Emily nods. 

“Nightmares again?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You know you had to kill him.” 

“I know. It just…” 

“I know,” Aubrey sighs, running her fingers through Emily’s hair. 

That night at the Battle of Hogwarts still haunts both of them. Aubrey’s had an easier time with it, since both of them made it out safely. But Emily had barely even managed to stun people before, too scared that she would hurt someone when they were practice dueling. And then she fired a killing curse, saving both of them. 

It took months for Emily to even cast a simple levitation charm again. After all these years, nightmares are few and far between, but sometimes Emily still wakes both of them up with her cries. 

Aubrey reaches out for her wand on the nightstand. Quietly, she casts a Patronus charm, and the darkness of the room is engulfed in the silver glow. Aubrey can make out Emily’s watery smile in the light. Seeing Aubrey’s Patronus always manages to cheer Emily up, at least a little bit. 

As the silver hedgehog rolls round the room, Emily’s eyes never leaving it, a thought crosses Aubrey’s mind. 

“Hey, Em.”

“Hmm?” 

“You’ve never told me your happiest memory. The one you think of when you cast your Patronus.” 

“Oh, have I not?” Emily shifts a little so she can look at Aubrey better. “Well, do you remember the day you found me by the lake?”  

“You were by the lake a lot. You’ll have to be more specific.” 

“Those guys were making fun of me for talking to the Giant Squid. You showed up and jinxed all of them. Told them to leave me alone or they’d have you to deal with.” 

“That’s your happiest memory? Me making that idiot sneeze bats?” Aubrey laughs. 

“No,” Emily smiles. “It’s what happened after that. You sat by the lake with me. Asked me questions about the squid and my studies. We just talked for hours. But you didn’t think I was weird or anything, even when I rambled on for twenty minutes about Wrackspurts.” 

“I still think they’re a myth.” Aubrey’s been trying to get Emily to unsubscribe from the Quibbler for years, but every month a new copy shows up with their owl. 

“I know, but you let me believe in them,” Emily smiles. “Anyway, that’s my memory.”

Aubrey wraps Emily tighter in her embrace, pressing soft kisses to her temple. 

“I love you so much, Emily.” 

“I love you too.”

“Do you need water or anything, honey?” 

“No, I’m okay.” Aubrey moves to get Emily water anyway. “Aubrey, really. I am. As long as you’re here, I’m okay.” 

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @rosadiaznypd  
> also thank u ellen for helping me with patronuses for junsken !


End file.
